


Breath Play

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Choking, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26001490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 18





	Breath Play

Rafael Barba was a complex man, one that immediately intrigued you, the way his silver tongue and wit carved through the courtroom like he was a steaming knife and it was simply softened butter practically made you weak. You regularly struggled keeping focus when you were in the gallery to support victims or see how the case unfolded. It only took a matter of a few months, late nights working cases, post trial celebration drinks with the squad before an easy flirtation settled between the two of you. Clearly you were cautious about keeping things private, but you clicked too well to deny it, the first night you landed in his bed you briefly thought you’d died and gone to heaven, the _things_ that man was capable of with his tongue? You were shivering at the thought of it alone. As you continued your sexual exploitations you started to explore the more kinky sides of each other, willing to open up about things you really liked, or things you wanted to try. 

Barba currently had you pinned down against his bed, hips rolling against yours in a surprising gentle manner, each drag of his cock hitting every ridge inside of you. One of his hands held your hip while the other clasped your wrists above your head, he couldn’t get enough of the whimpers coming out of your lips, the lust taking over your eyes. Your skin was burning, but you needed more, even as his pace increased, you wanted to lose yourself in the moment, your voice came out in panting breaths, 

“Rafa….please…choke me…” You nearly moaned out. His hips faltered, nearly stopping their movements while his hand holding your wrists came to cup your face.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? I could really hurt you…” You nodded, your now free hand grasping his, placing it firmly against your collarbone to adjust him to the feeling.

“Please…” You whimpered, “I trust you…” You took in the look of hesitancy on his face, you had a safe word but if you couldn’t breath, you obviously wouldn’t be able to use it, “I’ll slap your arm twice if I need you to stop, okay.” He seemed more sure with that knowledge, leaning down to kiss you feverishly, grunting as his hips started to plunge against yours again, with more force this time. 

His hand crept up your body, thumb enclosing around one side of your neck while his fingers cupped the other. Your breath hitched simply at the feeling of his hand on your sensitive skin, whining for more as his cock drug through your sensitive spots, hips thrusting up to meet his. Rafael felt your walls clench against him tighter as the pressure of his hand increased hesitantly, knowing you were getting even more turned on by this made his dick twitch, there was something so incredibly hot about being in complete control. 

You groaned, pulling him tighter to your body, eyes scrunching shit, a hand closed around his wrist, squeezing to encourage him. He wrapped his hand tighter, pushing lightly against your larynx, focussing more on the sides of your neck. Your free hand wound its way down to your clit, beginning to rub furiously as Rafael’s cock hit your spongey insides over and over again, you felt him let up lightly as you gasped for breath, eyes fluttering before slamming shut again as his hand closed tightly around your throat. Your fingers wavered against your clit, quickly replaced with his thick ones, you let out whatever amount of a shout as you could, walls clenching around him, seeing fucking stars, your brain foggy and light headed as you came, juices leaking out around his cock. 

Rafael barely let up his grip on your neck while he pounded his way through his own orgasm, triggering a second one from you, your thighs wrapping tightly around his body, pulling him to you. Involuntarily his hand squeezed even tighter around your neck as he shuddered, cumming deep inside of you, you quivered at the feeling of his hot spurts hitting your walls. His hand quickly left your neck, cupping your cheek as he collapsed against you, taking the time to gain his breath, panting against your damp skin, kissing your chest gently. You hummed at the feel of his thumb tracing your cheekbone, your hand finding its way into his hair, scratching at his scalp gently,

“You okay?” He murmured quietly, raising his head to take in your blissed out appearance.

“Fucking fabulous…” You smirked back at him.

“So what you’re saying is I should do that more often?”

“Please…” You muttered against his lips, kissing him deeply, tongue breaking into his mouth, in a breathy kiss.


End file.
